


the good place

by choikanggoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: After Life, M/M, Members are mentioned, The Good Place (TV) References, no one really dies bc theyre dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikanggoo/pseuds/choikanggoo
Summary: “Welcome to The Good Place.” The white-haired muscleman smiled at him. “This is your soulmate, Son Hyunwoo.”The innocent, bright wonder in Hyunwoo’s eyes was more painful than when his best friend told Kihyun he died.“This can’t be the good place.”or that time when Kihyun found out he’ll be spending the rest of his eternity in heaven with his childhood friend turned crush turned archenemy.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	the good place

**Author's Note:**

> probs a word vomit but pls give it a read thank you

Kihyun blinked. A dull light brown wall stared back at him, painted with the words  _ Everything is A-okay. _

“Yoo Kihyun?”

He turned to the door on the side, where a blond, muscular AF gentleman peaked through.

“Come in.”

He got up from the sofa he just now realized he was sitting on. The muscleman’s office was an immaculate white, the kind of room Kihyun wishes (or wished) he had but his art student roommate can’t seem to keep the walls splatter-free.

“You, Yoo Kihyun, are dead.” Hottie announced, interlacing his hands on top of his table. “Welcome to The Good Place.”

“Say that again?” Kihyun blinked. Not that he’s being modest but he had done more things that would demerit him from getting here. He bullied Minhyuk when he was asked to criticize his music and he constantly fights with said messy roommate Hyungwon. The fact that he was here was more shocking than his death.

“Welcome to The Good Place.”

“That can’t be right.”

“Well, your last words has upped your points by a million.”

“Did I say a prayer or something?”

“Not  _ The Prayer  _ but a different song. Your lines were, uhm.” Blondie coughed then magically channelled his inner Celine Dion that’s also half Kihyun. “ _ My heart will go on and on. _ ”

“Oh. That sounds like me.”

“Yes, and the paramedic brought you to the hospital and donated your heart. In fact, the whole country you lived in is applauding you right now.” He took an envelope from the drawer on the side of his desk. “Your heart saved, uhm, Nation’s Center Kang Daniel? We took pictures during the transplant, would you like to see?”

“No, thank you.” Kihyun backed down in his seat. “Anyway, I haven’t caught your name.”

“Wonho. I’m the architect of this neighborhood.” He smiled brighter. “Ah, follow me out. I’ll introduce you to your soulmate. He has been waiting for you.”

  
  
  


Kihyun and Wonho stood outside a quaint, white house with a red roof. There’s a little flower patch on the side and the path was heavily littered with dried leaves that crunches when you step on them.

“Go on. This is your house from now on.”

Kihyun’s smile reached his ears before he took a step and,  _ oh god that crunch! _ It was the most satisfying feeling he had after learning he was dead.

He swung the gold door open and,  _ voila _ , a pristine white room with black and white photographs in the same, uniform size!

“I took the liberty of putting Minhyuk’s albums on the bookshelf.” Wonho followed him in. “And scaling them too so that they’re the same size as the books.”

“Did you really have to?”

“Oh, come on. We both know that if you didn’t insult his english accent in his first song, he would not have made his debut. And besides, the reason you don’t share your Spotify with Hyungwon is because Minhyuk’s songs are on your On Repeat.”

“Let’s keep that a secret.”

“I also put a replica of Hyungwon’s thirteenth painting in the guestroom. You were sadder than him when nobody bought it during his exhibition so you purchased it without ever telling him. Ah, and just now he found out you hung it on your room in your parents’ house.”

“What was I supposed to do? He was so proud of that painting.” Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “Hang on. I have a guest room?”

“This wasn’t usually the case since everyone in The Good Place has their own house, but since it was definitely part of your dream house, the higher ups were in your favor since you once took care of Changkyun like he was your son when he ran away from home.”

“Wow. I didn’t think I was that kind.”

“Well, you were actually supposed to end up in The Mediocre Place, but your heart really did the trick.”

A curt knock disturbed their little house tour.

“That must be your soulmate.” Wonho clapped, opening the door by himself.

Kihyun’s soulmate walked in, with all his familiar confidence in each stride. There’s a genuine smile on his face and a child-like glint in his eye. This is not how Kihyun imagined his long-time archenemy would be looking at him when they meet in heaven.

“Kihyun, this is your soulmate, Son Hyunwoo.”

The innocent, bright wonder in Hyunwoo’s eyes was more painful than the look on his best friend’s face the night he told Kihyun he died.

“This can’t be the good place.” The younger shook his head, backing away.

See, the thing is, Kihyun and Hyunwoo have been around each other for a long while back. They were tight-knit when they were younger, with Kihyun always hanging around Hyunwoo and being mean to his bullies. They were like Piglet and Pooh, with Kihyun always pink and feisty and Hyunwoo with his heart of honey gold. Life happened and people came by, drawing the two apart. By the time they were in high school, Hyunwoo was the jock bully and Kihyun was still in his soft Piglet state. He can still remember the first time he was embarrassed in front of the whole school by none other than his said-soulmate.

  
  


_ “Hey, Kihyun!” The older yelled from the end of the locker halls. “Hey Kihyun! Where are you?” _

_ Everyone turned to Kihyun, of course, easily spotting him beside Hyungwon. _

_ “Kihyun!” _

_ The younger was rather pissed, slamming his locker door shut before storming away, yet Hyunwoo seemed to have finally spotted him. _

_ “Oh, there you are! You know, you really shouldn’t be hanging around Hyungwon or else none of us will be able to see your cute, little self.” _

_ Kihyun walked out, not even bothering to wait for his wall of a friend. Hyungwon laughed at him, anyway, later that day when they were having lunch. The tall prick couldn’t get over Hyunwoo’s joke. _

  
  


“Uhm, say, Wonho. Haven’t you seen us when we were alive?” He pulled the architect by his oh-wow bulky arm, out of Hyunwoo’s earshot.

“Yes, of course. But our soulmate calculators are never wrong, Kihyun. And besides, Hyunwoo has forgotten his before afterlife life. What? Anyway, he has forgotten that he loves you, or loved you, he doesn’t know.”

“What, no! He doesn’t love me, he never loved me. I mean, sure, maybe when I defended him from his bullies.”

“Thirteen point two seconds ago, you were recalling him asking you to stay away from that Hyungwon guy and calling you cute.”

“FYI, he’s picking on me that time and please refrain from telling me you read my brain or something. That’s straight up creepy.”

“Kihyun.” Wonho clasped his shoulders, making Hyunwoo yelp. It was a weird sound.

The hottie turned to Hyunwoo first.

“Don’t mind me, Hyunwoo, I’m just talking some sense into him. He’s yours forever.” He smiled curtly, before returning to Kihyun. “This is The Good Place and things around here can sound like a sitcom to you, sure, but you’ll learn to live with it. I swear we are not going to put you in harm’s way so, please, trust us that Hyunwoo is the best for you.”

“That’s not fair, though. How does he get to forget about me and I don’t?”

“Do you even know how he died?”

“No. Jooheon, that’s his best friend, didn’t really tell me exactly.”

“Well, neither do I. In fact when he came here, I couldn’t read him at all. So I asked him what’s up, and he said the last thing he remembers was his seventh birthday and asked where the hell he is, which is ironic because he’s literally in heaven.”

“He’s not in the seven year old mind space, is he?”

“Nope, not really. His memories faded but the knowledge and skills he had living was still with him.”

A loud ding from out of nowhere interrupted them.

“Ah, a new soul!” Wonho clapped. “Anyway, perhaps Hyunwoo can take you around for a little tour? How’s that sound, Hyunwoo, Kihyun?”

“I thought I wouldn’t like hearing you say that to my soulmate, Wonho, but I did.” Hyunwoo grinned brightly. “I mean, I’m sad for the people you left on earth, but I’m happy to finally see you, Kihyun.”

What the fork.

  
  
  
  


“So, you really don’t remember anything?” Kihyun asked as they sat down on the adult-size swings at the adult-size playground. “Like, nothing at all? After the seventh birthday, I mean.”

“Nope.” Hyunwoo smiled at him. “And I’m assuming you know me by the way you looked at me plus when you said “ _ This can’t be The Good Place, _ ” when you saw me.”

Kihyun shyly looked down at his feet, like he did when they first met on a DIY swing set at the backyard of the Son’s household, a gift Hyunwoo got for his seventh birthday. When his archenemy-turned-soulmate is as innocent and as cute as that time in their yard, he couldn’t possibly have the heart to hate him for all the times he picked on Kihyun.

“Well, we were on good terms, from the start, but you grew up and I stayed short, I guess.” The younger shrugged. “And you teased me a lot because of it.”

“I never said I think you’re short.”

“Because you don’t remember. But you did, everyday at school.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. The day you died, I told myself I would forgive you for all the times you made me hate you.”

“Why?” Hyunwoo turned to him, dumbfounded. “I mean, I should say thank you, that helped getting me here, but why? Why would you forget me so easily?”

“Hang on, you’re the one who did the forgetting thing. I said I  _ forgave _ you.” Kihyun had his palms up in defense, or probably because Hyunwoo was coming in too close to him. “And there’s no point hating you when you’re already dead.”

“That makes sense, I guess. Ah, and thank you for forgiving me.”

Hyunwoo smiled at him gratefully. The stare was enough to make him feel things he shouldn’t be feeling because he’s dead so, in a classic Yoo Kihyun move, he opened his stupid mouth.

“Hey, do we have phones here?”

  
  
  


“Hey, Kihyun!” Hyunwoo waved his hands eagerly at the phone Kihyun requested from the not-robot being that grants everything they ask for.

The younger smiled back through the screen.

“Hyunwoo, you literally just dropped me off. You haven’t even made it to your house yet.”

“I don’t know. I feel weird when I don’t see you.” His expressions were unclear, thanks to the dim street lights, but Hyunwoo had always been hard to read most of the time.

“Where did you learn those lines?” Kihyun laughed, eyes disappearing as he did. “Did they have pick-up line classes here?”

“If they do, you don’t need it. You’ve already got me hooked.”

“Smooth.” The younger yawned before he began fluffing his crisp, blue pillow case. 

“Hey, you’re sleepy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool. All the, uhm, dying must have tired you out.”

“Did you get tired, too? After your first day here?”

“Kihyun, do you remember how you died?”

“Well, I think I jumped in front of a moving car. But the carp bread really smelled good, it reminded me of you.”

  
  
  
  


Kihyun can blame his hasty statement last night to his sleepiness, but that would be lying for the second time and he isn’t really supposed to be lying in The Good Place. So when he saw Hyunwoo walking to him with a wide grin and a big wave, he turned around and (thankfully) crashed against Wonho’s big chest.

“Everything okay there, Kihyun?” The man caught him easily.

“There’s something I want to know.” The smaller one looked up through Wonho’s collar bones.

Maybe it’s a soulmate thing but Kihyun can definitely hear Hyunwoo fast approaching, and quite angrily. 

“We’ve got Janet for that. She gave you a phone yesterday. She’ll give you anything you ask for and answer everything you want to know. Just the facts, though, since she’s still not as emotionally aware as humans.”

“No, like not the facts.” He breathed before reducing his voice to a whisper. “The guy I followed before I died, is it— Hyunwoo, hi!”

“Hello, Kihyun.” The sides of his eyes crinkled when he smiled down at his soulmate.

“Well, Kihyun,” The architect must have sensed what was going on. “Janet knows the answer to your question.“

“It’s a yes or no question, why can’t you tell me?”

“Strictly speaking, I cannot tell you anything about after your life ended, but her terms and conditions are vague about that.”

“What’s the question?” Hyunwoo reminded them he was listening.

“If they really started selling fried chicken that’s all drumsticks.” Kihyun turned to him. “Thanks, Wonho. I’ll ask Janet.”

“Also, if I did answer that, you won’t be able to try it. The chicken.”

  
  
  
  


“I see you still like chicken.” Hyunwoo nodded, reaching for a piece on Kihyun’s All-Leg Fried Chicken courtesy of Janet. They were sitting across each other on a picnic table.

“I do. Minhyuk once got angry at me because of it.” Kihyun laughed fondly at the memory. “We played a game when we went to the beach, and whoever wins would choose dinner and the other two who loses would pay for it. I won, as expected, and Hyungwon and Minhyuk had to pay for my chicken.”

“Minhyuk?”

“Yep. He’s my best friend, what’s wrong?”

“I just didn’t think he’ll be angry at you before Hyungwon is.”

“Oh, Hyungwon is constantly angry at me so that doesn’t count.”

“Why do you hang around him, then?”

“I like him, Hyungwon. He’s easy to read, he’s tall and lanky and clumsy that makes me feel needed, even just to boss him around so he doesn’t trip on his own clothes.”

“Oh.” The older stared at his half-eaten chicken leg. “How about Minhyuk?”

“Well, that kid needs serious, constant parenting. When we were younger, he almost got into a fight in an arcade because he was moving around too much. He bumped into a badass wannabe, then that guy held Minhyuk by the collar. Minhyuk is prideful, I kid you not, so he really wanted to throw some punches. It could’ve been messy if I didn’t force him to apologize.”

“He’s violent?”

“He’s usually a bright ray of energy-filled sunshine, but when you provoke him, he can be really savage, in a brute way. He had to move to three schools during junior high.”

“But he didn’t punch you about the chicken?”

“Well, I won fair and square.” Kihyun proudly puffed his chest. “And Minhyuk never gets violent with me. He’s scared that I would leave him.”

“You must really like these two guys.”

“I liked you too.” Kihyun braved the tide. He figured he has a lot of time to talk about feelings in The Good Place, but he can’t keep lying that he doesn’t miss Hyunwoo.

“Can I ask why?”

“Do you remember how we met? On your seventh birthday?”

“Vaguely.”

“Well, there was a lot of people then, a lot of cooler kids. I was the new neighbor but you chose to play around with me. While the other kids lurk around your presents, you sat with me at the swing just like yesterday.”

“I thought you were a present.” Hyunwoo shyly admitted. “I’ve always asked my parents for a friend, and you were the smallest at the party and you had a bowtie. I really thought you were a present from my parents.”

“I’ll forgive you for calling me tiny for now, thanks to your cute seven year old self.”

“I literally cried when they told me you were going home so my dad had to call your mom so we could play together the next day.”

Silence surrounded them while Kihyun basked in the smell of chicken and around the warm memory of that summer afternoon Hyunwoo looked at him like he was his favorite person on earth.

“So what happened?” He croaked out, tasting greasy chicken and bitter anxiety in his mouth. “We were fine. Why did you change?”

“I don’t remember.”

“How do you get to forget all of that while it tortures me to no end?”

Hyunwoo’s mouth gaped like a fish but whatever reply he’s trying to come up with was interrupted by a  _ bing _ .

“Hi, Hyunwoo, Kihyun.” Janet greeted them, popping out of nowhere. “Tonight is a movie night. Would you like to join us in the park?”

“What’s the movie?” Kihyun faked a smile at her.

“Well, it’s anything you want to watch. But it has to be something that came out while you were alive.”

“I’d like that.”

“What about you, Hyunwoo?”

Kihyun was surprised that Hyunwoo was staring too hard at him.

“I’ll watch at home.”

“Okay! I’ll bring popcorn to you later.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. See you later, Kihyun.” With another  _ bing _ , the two were left alone again.

“I should probably go.” Hyunwoo stood up from his seat. He left Kihyun without another word.

  
  
  
  


Kihyun turned his TV on, choosing to stay in for the movie night since he was still upset at Hyunwoo walking out. He reached for a can of pineapple Cali then for the remote. He didn’t have to choose a channel because the thing he really wants to watch is right there on the TV.

_ “Kihyun, where are you going?” He heard Minhyuk say. _

_ TV-Kihyun ignored the voice and stormed towards the man who’s walking away from him. His back looks a lot like Hyunwoo, from the cut of his hair down to his shoulder. The warm smell of red bean paste and custard filled his nose, as if casting a spell on him to follow whoever the man was. _

_ “Kihyun!!!” Hyungwon’s voice was so loud and panicky that it caught the man’s attention and he turned around. _

_ He wasn’t Hyunwoo. _

_ And at that moment, Kihyun said a thanks as he felt a huge metal body crash against him. He misses Hyunwoo to death, quite literally, and he’s just praying that he ends up wherever Hyunwoo is in the afterlife. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but knowing that this man wasn’t Hyunwoo was enough to break his heart to a thousand pieces. _

“Janet.”

_ Bing. _

“Yes?”

“Is there any chance I can know what movie Hyunwoo is watching?”

“It’s untitled but he asked for something to make him cry tonight. It’s a five minute movie, and he’s on his third replay as we speak.”

“And where does he live?”

“In your guest room.” She said like it was the most obvious thing. “I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

Kihyun stormed to the guest room and found Hyunwoo looking up at him, crying while hugging a bag of popcorn.

_ “Kihyun didn’t come?”  _ Mrs. Son’s voice came out from the speakers.

_ “I’m sorry. He doesn’t want to admit it but he is still yet to accept that Hyunwoo died. He said he’s going to sleepover at Hyungwon’s place but,” _ Kihyun’s mom’s voice prompted the younger to look at the TV.  _ Everyone was wearing black and Hyunwoo’s picture was framed with flowers. It was the night before his funeral. “Hyungwon just texted me an apology in case Kihyun’s eyes end up swollen after crying the whole night.” _

_ “It’s better this way,” Mr. Son wrapped an arm around his wife. “I think it would be harder for Kihyun if he knew Hyunwoo’s feelings.” _

_ “He was going to ask Kihyun to prom the night before he died.” Mr. Yoo smiled bitterly. “Hyunwoo asked me for permission.” _

Tears must have escaped his eyes because Hyunwoo, ever so gentleman, was suddenly cupping his face and swiping his thumbs on Kihyun’s cheek.

“I thought only those that came out while you were alive can be shown here.” He ranted through the tears.

“Well, this is your house and this came out while you were alive.” Hyunwoo explained while panicking. “Hey, why are you crying?”

“Because I hate you, Son Hyunwoo.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why did you have to push me away?” The younger started drumming his clenched fists on Hyunwoo’s big chest. “You should have just told me everything. You know you can trust me.”

“I’m afraid of losing you. I’m scared of losing you too.”

“Then why did you push me away?”

“Because I was jealous.” He admitted looking down to his feet, hands still pressed against Kihyun’s cheek, like he was afraid Kihyun would be gone if he let go. “You always had this carefree smile around Hyungwon and, I don’t know, you look at ease with Minhyuk even if he constantly annoys you. And for the record, I didn’t push you away. I tried staying by your side even if just as your archenemy because that’s the closest I can get then when that you have two other more important people.”

Kihyun raised his hand and touched Hyunwoo’s cheek too, forcing the older to meet his eyes.

“I liked you. I like you more than a friend, Hyunwoo. It’s hard to act carefree around you when the only thing I want you to see are the good things about me, and there aren’t a lot.”

“No, Ki,” Kihyun blushed at the familiar nickname. “You are perfect. And I love you. I love the way your eyes disappear when you laugh, how weird you laugh, how you boss me around like my mom yet you stand up to her when she bosses me around. I love your failed cooking, your beautiful voice, and how you fit in my arms like you were made to be mine.”

“Stop calling me tiny.”

“I never did. I always called you cute and little but I never called you tiny. And if I did, it's really because I find you cute.”

A shock washed over Kihyun’s face, making him push Hyunwoo away quite hard.

“So you remember!” He snapped. “You remember everything! You never lost your memories!”

“That’s not it, Kihyun—“

“What the fork? Are you playing with me right now? And what is up with that confession? Was that a prank? Is there a hidden camera here?”

“This isn’t a prank, Ki! How can you say that?” Hyunwoo was approaching him, trying hard to keep Kihyun in his arms again.

“Don’t call me that.” The younger raised a finger at him. “I thought you were better, Hyunwoo. I really thought you grew up.”

  
  
  
  


It feels a little illegal, walking around the streets in the middle of the night. Everyone else was either at their houses or the park, so Kihyun opted to stroll downtown, or at least that’s where the froyo and pizza places are. There’s a fountain that has the best-tasting water ever and Kihyun sat by that.

“You seem bothered.” A voice spoke up behind him, and if he wasn’t as preoccupied as he is, he would’ve jumped up.

“You know everything, don’t you?” Kihyun forced a smile as he watched Wonho sit beside him.

“Tell me which of those things on your head are you bothered about the most.”

“This is The Good Place, right? You said I really wasn’t supposed to be here so maybe that’s why things get more and more confusing the longer I stay here.”

“You belong here, Kihyun. You belong here in The Good Place with Hyunwoo.”

“You knew he was lying about forgetting, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t that, like, forbidden here?”

“That’s where you’re wrong about The Good Place. Just because people here are good, doesn’t mean they don’t make mistakes. You are humans still, but you have ceased to exist in that universe. Hyunwoo is just protecting you, so you don’t get hurt so early on in your stay with him.” Wonho stretched out his,  _ wow _ , equally bulky legs. “Hyunwoo was at your house that day you died. That movie he was watching earlier, that was the first thing he saw when he got there. He saw the look on his father’s face when he said it was better that you didn’t know about his feelings.”

“But I’m dead already. Wherever I go in this place, I’ll still be tied to him in one way or another.”

“Look, Kihyun, Hyunwoo was just trying to bide his time, give you reasons that when you learn he’s lying would be enough that you stay with him.”

“He could’ve just been honest with me. I won’t leave him. I never did. And what if he gets transported to The Bad Place because he keeps lying.”

“He meritted enough points to stay here for the rest of his life.”

“How so? All he did was get on my nerves and bully me.”

“Son Hyunwoo loved unconditionally. Yoo Kihyun, do you know how he died?”

  
  
  


_ “Hey, are you Lee Minhyuk?” A cocky kid, wearing a leather jacket, blocked Hyunwoo as he’s making his way out of the school. He looked down at the kid and eyed him curiously. _

_ “Why, what do you need?” _

_ “Are you Lee Minhyuk?!” The smaller one reached for Hyunwoo’s collar. _

_ Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, ready to scold the kid for simply thinking too much of himself. However, he heard Kihyun’s laugh, and when he looked around, the younger was surrounded by his two other friends and were about to walk out of the school gates as well. _

_ “Yes, I am!” He said a little too loudly. _

_ “Follow me.” _

_ And so did Hyunwoo. The kid led him to a dark alley just a few meters away from their school, where five other blokes waited, each with baseball bats in one hand and brass knuckles on the other. _

Hyunwoo clicked pause on the remote, making Kihyun look up at him with tears in his eyes.

“Why did you do that?” The younger’s voice broke as he asked.

“I can’t let you lose Minhyuk. He’s your best friend.”

“I can’t lose you, too, Hyunwoo!” He snapped, standing up angrily. “Did you know how much despair I was in when Jooheon told me you died?! When I had to ask everyone what happened and none of them would tell me!”

“Kihyun, Minhyuk is important to you. Isn’t it better that you lost your archenemy than your best friend?”

“Better?” Hyunwoo swears he could taste the bitterness in Kihyun’s voice. “Haven’t you thought that maybe we wouldn’t let Minhyuk go by himself? Maybe we had a better chance against those thugs than you alone?”

“Don’t even make me imagine seeing you getting hurt. Dying by myself would be better.”

“Hyunwoo, haven’t you thought that maybe I would feel like that too? That I’d rather die than see you leave me?”

“Why? After everything I put you through?”

“I love you too, Hyunwoo. I loved you so much that it hurt like dying when you pushed me away, when you chose to be a selfish bastard and try to protect my feelings from yours.” His rant made him breathless but he went on. “I couldn’t accept that you died, that you finally got out of my hair, so I didn’t go to your wake and your funeral. I threw a pity party for myself at Hyungwon’s house and vowed that the next day, I would be over you. Yet I fooled myself into thinking that you just went away, that you’ll be back after studying abroad for years. I was such an idiot that I followed the guy whose back remotely looked like yours and got myself killed!”

“I’m sorry.” was all Hyunwoo said, hanging his head defeatedly.

“No. I’m sorry.” The younger man walked towards Hyunwoo, enveloping him in a hug. “But promise me you won’t keep secrets from me anymore. Tell me if you’re jealous—“

“I am.”

“Wait, what?” He pulled away to stare at the unmoving other. “Of Hyungwon still?”

“Of Minhyuk and Hyungwon and Wonho, ah, and Changkyun.” He counted with his fingers. “And of Jooheon too, a little bit.”

“But why?”

“I mean, the four humans, you like them because you can mother them and you never did that with me. Plus, Wonho is too touchy? I don’t know.”

“Well,” He ran his hands on Hyunwoo’s soft hair, prompting the older to hug him back finally, placing his hands on his waist. “I like them because I can mother them, but when it comes to you, I just like you.”

“And Wonho?”

“Are you joking? He’s like a god or something.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

  
  
  
  


Hyunwoo woke up with a jolt, happy that he’s not seeing Hyungwon’s painting of Kihyun first thing in the morning but not happy that the subject of said painting is nowhere to be found. He scanned Kihyun’s perfectly clean room (save for the sheets he crumpled in his sleep) but didn’t find him. He’s pretty sure he slept with the man in his arms.

He got up, exiting the bedroom to look for his soulmate. He didn’t expect rose petals to be littering the white tiles.

“Hyunwoo,” Kihyun called from the other end of the rose path. He was carrying a box of pizza while laughing at his own cheesiness.

“Good morning to you too.” Hyunwoo followed the path to Kihyun.

“You should’ve at least put on a shirt. I even made an effort to put a bowtie on.”

Kihyun was well-dressed in an immaculate white tux and a black bowtie, while Hyunwoo’s clad in a pair of untied sweatpants, nothing more.

“What’s this anyway?”

“Open it.”

_ YOU GOT A PIZZA MA HEART  _ was calligraphed on the pizza box and a hasty  _ PROM? _ pepperoni topped the pizza.

“Yes.” Hyunwoo laughed heartily. “And where did you even get this cheesy idea.”

“Pinterest, of course.” Kihyun proudly smiled back at Hyunwoo. “Go change, we can’t be late for the prom.”

“It’s ten minutes before eleven in the morning, Ki.” He took the pizza out of the younger’s hand since it was blocking his way from hugging him.

“Yes, and you have ten minutes to get dressed.”

“But the pizza?”

“We’ll bring it along, don’t worry.”


End file.
